una gran aventura
by analuchera
Summary: va ha a ver muchos cambios pero podran pasar sin problemas nuestra pareja ¿? lean y comenten
1. no te disculpes

_**Lo siento si tarde en subir esta historia pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor, bueno espero que os guste a disfrutar **_

_**me costo bastante pero perdón por haceros esperar, espero que valga la pena que os haga esperar**_

_**0000**_

_**una gran aventura**_

_Ha pasado un año desde la guerra con la muerte roja, Hipo salvo a todos cuando lo trataban mal y demostró ser un gran vikingo, que podía matar un dragón (pero con ayuda de su buen amigo chimuelo), él consiguió el respeto de su padre y el pueblo, un mejor amigo, una vida mas fácil con los dragones y una gran novia, Astrid hofferson la gran guerrera, la mejor del pueblo aparte de Estoico el vasto_

Era una mañana en la cual me desperté muy bien, mi padre no se molesto en despertarme, chimuelo espero hasta que me desperté para volar, fui a la cocina a desayunar pero cuanto me percate de ruidos y un aroma que olía muy bien me entro la curiosidad de mirar si era mi padre el que cocinaba, cuando me asome mi corazón se detuvo, yo no sabia si estaba muerto o vivo, por que tenia la imagen mas hermosa del mundo, mi novia preparándome el desayuno, cuando ella me vio me sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo estaba reservada para mi, mi corazón latió como si fuera la ultima vez que iba a latir, hasta que ella le hablo

_hola cariño- le dijo como si todo lo que estaba haciendo era normal

_q...que haces aquí?- le pregunto nervioso

_bueno, vine a ver si te gustaría venir a volar, pero te encontré a un durmiendo a pierna suelta y parecías un niño chico que tenia un buen sueño, no quise molestarte, pensé que te gustaría cuando te despertaras desayunar- le dijo

Hipo se puso rojo por que le dijo que le vio descansar y bajo la cara con un sentimiento de vergüenza pura, pero Astrid le tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso

_estabas muy mono, no tienes que avergonzarte por lo que eres por que siempre te voy a querer seas como seas – le dijo y le dio otro beso

_Astrid eso es muy emotivo, pero creo que soy aun débil- le dijo con tono triste

_HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO III NUNCA ME VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ERES DEBIL- le dijo subiendo el tono de voz pero no llego a gritar

_eres el hombre mas valiente a este lado del meridiano de la desgracia, conseguiste lo que no nadie pudo, vencer a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña, hacer la amistad entre dragones y vikingos, conseguiste que este corazón frió que solo quería ser la mejor viera lo que tiene delante y se enamorara – continuo con toda honestidad y mientras le decía corazón frió señalo su propio corazón

_vaya, no creía que había echo tanto con una pelea – le dijo a ella

_no todo lo hiciste en la pelea, cuando volé en chimuelo contigo me di de cuenta de que en el fondo te amaba pero no lo supe hasta aquel vuelo romántico – le dijo de su propio cambio y sus sentimientos

_vaya, yo siempre te ame desde los ocho y seguiré amándote – en esto Hipo por primera vez empezó un beso el

Hipo cogió a su novia por la cintura apretándola a el mientras se besaban, Astrid se sorprendió mucho pero no le importo y le devolvió el beso, después de un rato se separaron jadeando y en un silencio cómodo entre los dos enamorados mirándose en los ojos del otro, hasta que uno hablo

_bueno sera mejor desayunar y ir a volar – le dijo Hipo jadeando por culpa del beso de pasión que tuvo con ella

Astrid sintió otro tipo de beso cuando la beso su novio, los suyos tenían amor pero los de el eras suaves, amables y con mucha pasión y amor por ella, ella se sintió por primera vez amada por un hombre, un hombre que la protegerá, cuidara, amara y morirá por ella si es necesario para que este feliz cueste lo que cueste, si tenia que pelear contra los dioses mismos por ella

Los dos enamorados desayunaron tranquilos y de vez en cuando robando una mirada al otro, en esto se ponían con las mejillas coloradas, después de comer cómodamente y un poco tranquilos se fueron a volar, Hipo decidió invitándola a subirse con el y volar en chimuelo, ella no necesitaba que se lo digieran dos veces por que cuando el joven se subió y le dio la mano a ella para subir, la acepto con mucho gusto, ella se asusto un poco por que chimuelo despego muy fuerte (como en la película), ella casi se caía si no se hubiera agarrado a la cintura de su novio y chimuelo se rió por la expresión de la chica como si no hubiera montado uno antes y eso que montaba un nader mortal

_lo siento, chimuelo siempre se alegra cuando vienes con nosotros – le pidió perdón de parte de su amigo

Chimuelo le decía con la cara _**que quieres me gusta llamar la atención de las chicas y mas de tu novia hermano por que ella siempre que me ve me da pescado fresco de buena calidad, mmmmmmmmm que rico**

_no me mires con esa cara, al menos no llames tanto la atención de mi novia por que no es tu tipo – le dijo cabreándose con su amigo

_dejalo Hipo, al menos no me importa chimuelo desde que le conocí empezó a caerme bien y es una buena compañía- le dijo, le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le susurro al oído _al menos tu eres el único que puede llamar toda mi atención y puede recibir besos – y en ese momento le dio un beso

En ese momento Hipo perdió el control y chimuelo, Hipo y Astrid cayeron al agua del lago por que volaban cerca de la cala de chimuelo

Chimuelo le miro diciendo _**por el amor de dios no sabéis comportaros un poco mas y no lo contamos, menos mal que caímos al agua y no en la tierra, al menos **

Los dos se rieron de la expresión de su amigo, si fuera humano le tendría con el ceño fruncido y rebañándoles

**_**jajajajaja lo siento amigo por despistarme – le pidió perdón

**_despistarse? Eso no es despistarse eso es entretenerse y no estar en lo que debes señorito – **le dijo con la cara

_lo siento chimuelo no debí entretenerle cuando estamos volando y mas cuando le necesitas para maniobrar te con la cola artificial que tienes – le dijo Astrid

Encendieron una fogata para secar la ropa mientras la tenían por que ninguno querían que se vieran desnudos el uno al otro, cuan do se les secaron la ropa Hipo invito a Astrid a un paseo

_Astrid te gustaría un paseo por el bosque tu y yo solos? - le pregunto

_me encantaría – le contesto

Los dos se fueron de la cala cogidos de la mano y disfrutando, estuvieron bromeando, comparando cosas que le pasaron cuando a ella no era su novia y no tenia a chimuelo, hablaron de las cosa que le gustaba, las que no y hasta se burlaron de Patán por tonto que es de meterse por medio cuando a ella no le gusta y el insiste, Hipo le dijo que intentara insistir en que la deje en paz y tranquila, en esto ella le echo los brazos al cuello y los dos cayeron al suelo, los dos se rieron de lo que había pasado, Astrid se quito de encima pero Hipo la cogió del brazo y la puso debajo suya, ella le miro con una cara de sorpresa y le dijo

_quitate de encima, sino quieres sufrir

_vale vale ya me quito – le dijo

Cuando se quito de encima de ella, ella le pego un puñetazo en el brazo de siempre el izquierdo y le dijo

_eso por tirarme al suelo y estar en la cima

_pero si no e estado mucho tiempo... - fue cortado por que fue tirado de la camisa a ella y sus labios se encontraron

Cuando se separaron le dijo _ eso por todo lo demás- y le dio una sonrisa hermosa y le se la devolvió

Estuvieron toda la tarde hasta el anochecer en el bosque pero antes de volver se fueron a la cala a recoger a su amigo y se fueron en un vuelo romántico como lo hicieron cuando chimuelo y Astrid se conocieron, se fueron a través de las nubes esponjosas como el algodón, fueron mas arriba y volaron a través de la aurora bolear mas hermosa que conocieron, al final volvieron a ver berk como lo vieron por primera vez desde el cielo, Hipo llevo volando a Astrid a su casa, cuando llegaron le dijo

_buenas noche mi amor – le dijo con una sonrisa

_buenas noches mi Hipo – le dijo y le dio un beso de buenas noches

Hipo se fue con chimuelo a casa, cuando llegaron se encontraron con su padre, cuando se abrió la puerta el miro para ver quien era cuando lo supo sonrió y le dijo

_hola hijo – le saludo su padre

_hola padre – le devolvió el saludo

_algo interesante hoy? - le pregunto a su hijo

_bueno e ido a volar con mi buen amigo, nos dimos un chapuzón y pase todo el día en el bosque – le dijo todo lo que había echo pero no diciendo que la chica hofferson fue con el

_Hipo tu novia a estado contigo la joven hofferson no? - le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

_bueno pues si – le dijo tímidamente y con vergüenza pero sabia que su padre se enteraría tarde o temprano y se lo dijo

_bueno mejor me voy a la cama a descansar - dijo simulando un bostezo para salir de la conversación padre e hijo

_si buena idea, muy buena charla, así que buenas noches hijo – le dijo cambiando de tema

_si, buenas noches – le dijo y se fue para su habitación a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se despertó alegre y su amigo lo noto, le pidió a volar y fueron, estuvieron hasta la tarde pero algo paso la pierna falsa se le atasco en el sistema para mover la cola de chimuelo y se chocaron con un árbol, el joven se hizo una horrible herida pero no tardo en que llegara alguien a ayudarlo, su primo que fue a volar con su dragón llamado diente púa vio a su primo caer y chocar con los arboles y fue a ayudarlo, diente púa que aunque se llevara mal con el furia nocturna tenia que ayudarlo a volver al pueblo y a su jinete, cuando llegaron lo encontraron tirado en el suelo agarrándose la pierna del dolor y el fue a ayudar, chimuelo tenia una herida en la pierna por culpa de una roca afilada

_primo estas bien? - le pregunto preocupado por el

_me duele la pierna necesito ayuda medica, puedes llevarme al pueblo? - le pregunto con mucho dolor

_si – le contesto _diente púa¡, vamos a que llevar a Hipo y chimuelo a los curanderos – llamo a su dragón y le dijo todo lo que tenia que hacer

Les costo llegar al pueblo por que cargar con un furia nocturna era difícil pero con dos jinetes no, cuando aterrizaron Patán cogió a su primo y lo llevo corriendo a los curanderos, al llegar le preguntaron lo que paso y le dijo lo que paso, a Hipo lo curaron pero le dijeron que tenia que estar en cama un día o si no tendría que estar mas de un día, en mientras Brutilda y Brutacio que iban con Astrid se enteraron de la noticia y se lo dijeron y ella preocupada decidió visitarlo

Al llegar la tarde ella fue en dirección a la casa de la colina donde descansaba su novio del golpe, en la casa Hipo intento vendarse la herida con vendas nuevas pero no pudo, cuando llego su novia ella le pregunta si le puede ayudar pero el como terco que es le dice que no, pasa un tiempo y ya frustrado tira las vendas, Astrid al ver esto recoge todo,coge lo necesario, coge un asiento cerca para poder vendar la herida y empieza a limpiar la herida y a vendarla, los dos están callados mientras ella trabaja delicadamente como si ya lo hubiera echo antes muchas veces, cuando termina el joven agacha la cabeza en señal de vergüenza en esto ella tomándole la barbilla le levanta la vista para que la mire a los ojos, el se queda callado hasta que ella habla

_que te pasa Hipo? - le pregunta preocupada

_Astrid que viste en mi?, soy inútil sin mi pierna, todo se a vuelto mas complicado y me parece que todos me tienen compasión -le dijo a ella con un tono deprimido y triste

_Hipo te lo dije tu no eres ni débil ni inútil, vale que no eres tan fuerte como Patán o tu padre, ser mas ágil que yo y mas rudo que Bocón pero eres único, eres valiente, orgulloso, terco, insensato, inteligente, hábil, amable, buena persona y un corazón inmensamente bueno... y eso son cualidades que deberían tener un vikingo de verdad y es como te quiero yo – le dice todo con toda honestidad y lo beso apasionadamente

Al terminar Hipo se sonroja y sonríe con felicidad , después le dice _ muchas gracias Astrid y lo siento por no decírtelo antes

_no te disculpes Hipo un vikingo no se disculpa, pero eso no me importa ahora, lo que me importa ahora eres solamente tu – le dice y le vuelve a besar

_pero de verdad perdón por que no tenias que molestarte en cuidar de mi – le dice lo que piensa

_no me importa mi Hipo al contrario me agrada – y lo vuelve a besar

Se llevan asín durante toda la tarde hasta que llega la noche y tiene que irse, Hipo le dice que tenga buenas noche y ella también, se dan un beso de buenas noches y ella se va para su casa feliz que su novio le dijera que le pasaba y que podía ayudarlo, por otra parte Hipo se queda feliz que ella le dijera tales cosas, subió a su dormitorio y se fue a dormir

Tuvo un gran día primero una herida y después el premio del campeón su novia cuidándolo y ayudándolo

_**0000**_

_**gracias por la espera espero que os guste me costo pero aquí la teneis, decirme lo que os a parecido si os a gustado o no, acepto cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia cualquier cosa**_

_**gracias vedd te debo una y gracias por los otros comentarios de mi otras historias gracias de verdad**_

_**un beso hasta el prox. cap**_


	2. entrenamiento diario

_**Hola espero que os haya gustado o haya llamado la atención por que aquí viene el segundo cap.**_

_**0000**_

Esa noche Astrid llego a casa feliz pero pensado en como ayudar que Hipo sea mas fuerte o por lo menos pueda luchar y protegerse, asín que cuando se levanto por la mañana desayuno y se fue a casa de su novio a buscar al jefe

Estoico que estaba cerca del fuego desayunando, estaba tranquilo pero alguien llamo a su puerta el fue a abrila para encontrarse con la novia de su hijo

_Hola Astrid, que te trae por aquí? - le pregunto _No me lo digas vienes por mi hijo no?

_No solo vengo a hablar y pedirte una cosa – le dijo a el

_Que raro, pero de que quieres hablar conmigo? -le pregunto curioso

_Quiero pedirle permiso para entrenar a su hijo, por que ayer estuve hablando y cuidando de el, el me dijo que era muy débil pero de todas maneras aunque sea el héroe no sirve para que el luche muy bien pero si entrena puede luchar mejor y quien mejor que yo – le dijo

_Si creo que lo va a necesitar de todas maneras si que te dejo al cargo del entrenamiento de mi hijo espero que no me defraudes – acepto

_Tranquilo nunca le defraudare, al lo mejor en unos cuantos meses o un año sabe defenderse mejor que ahora – le dijo al padre de su novio

_Espero que sea asín, subiré a decirle la noticia a Hipo ahora

_Mejor me ocupo yo y me lo llevo a entrenar ya mismo

_Muchas gracias – le dijo "_me gusta mucho, donde estaba antes, bueno tengo ganas de que tengan la edad y Hipo se case con ella, veo que tiene manera de cuidar de un hombre y una casa, jajajaja" pensó y se rió por dentro_

Astrid subió las escaleras en dirección de la habitación de su Hipo, cuando llego se lo encontró durmiendo, se resistió a dejarlo dormir y lo despertó

_Vamos Hipo, despierta tengo que darte una gran noticia, aunque creo que a ti no te va a gustar – le dijo mientras le empujaba para despertarlo

_Cinco minutos mas por favor – le dijo a quien fuera quien le estaba interrumpiendo el sueño mientras bostezaba

_Vamos que soy yo Astrid o prefieres que te despierte con hachazo – le dijo para asustarlo

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Astrid que haces en mi habitación? - dijo sorprendido de verla

_Vengo a decirte una noticia que vas a entrenar

_Pero por quien? - le pregunto

_Por Bocón – le bromeo

_Pero que dices? Con el? - le pregunto asustado

_No, era broma es conmigo tonto – le dijo riéndose

_Eso es mejor – le dijo _Pero cuando vamos a empezar?

_Pues ahora mismo, vamos vístete, preparate y llevate comida por que vamos a estar todo el día

_Ahora? Pero si es temprano – le dijo tirándose de nuevo en la cama y volver a dormir

_No me vengas con peros, vas a entrenar y me voy a asegurar que vas a entrenar

Al final Hipo salio de la cama y fue a la cala a ser entrenado por su novia, primero estuvieron levantado piedras cincuenta veces, después cincuenta flexiones y asín hasta el descanso, después del descanso volvieron a entrenar, pasaron los meses y Hipo se volvió mas fuerte y con mas reflejos, hasta llego a vencer a su novia a un duelo un mes entero y a su primo también

_**0000**_

_**Lo siento si me salio corto pero tenia muy poca inspiración y no se me ocurría nada así que decir si os gusta o no, critiquen, comenten o lo que os guste y si nos os gusto no me extrañaría no se así que hasta el prox. cap**_


	3. Desaparecido pescado y Guerra de Bolas

_**Espero que este cap compense el anterior que hasta yo digo que no vale la pena leerlo pero eso a pasado y espero que no volver a hacer otro igual que el anterior y mucha gracias a algunos comentarios que leí de nuevo para levantarme el animo espero que me salga bien y gracias espartano por levantarme lo también, os debo mucho as to que lo leéis que esta es la manera de devolverlo terminar la historia y que la disfrutes**_

_**0000**_

_**pescado desparecido y guerra de bolas de nieve**_

_Era un día normal en berk excepto que hubo un bajo raro de conservas de pescado por que no había ni un pescado en el almacén y asín es como ocurrió_

En la casa del gran jefe Estoico el Vasto, Chimuelo no estaba ni durmiendo cerca del fuego como siempre, afuera o despertando a su hermano para salir a volar como de costumbre desde que la guerra de los vikingos y dragones acabo, al parecer Chimuelo se despertó mas ante que el padre de su hermano y su hermano, el tenia mucha hambre pero no tenia ganas de ir a molestarlo y como el sabia donde estaba el almacén de pescado decidió ir allí sin tener que molestar a alguien, pero lo que el no sabia que eso iba a molestar todavía mas que despertar a Hipo, pero cuando un dragón tiene hambre tiene hambre

Chimuelo al salir fue sigilosamente al almacén para que no tenga que compartir, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía desde el aire alguien muy lista "**A donde ira Chimuelo a estas horas y sin su compañero?"- **pensó la dragona de Astrid llamada Tormentula _**(**__**que como sabemos Astrid se despierta al alba y ella antes) **_

Cuando llego al almacén Tormentula lo detuvo

_**Que haces aquí? - **le pregunto con una mirada fría

**_A ti no te importa – **le refunfuño

**_Si, claro que me importa estas en el almacén de pescado y no pienso moverme hasta que me lo digas o despierto a todos para que te vean en el almacén y sabrán que te querías comer todo – **cuando le dijo el final Chimuelo tuvo que pensar de estar castigado un tiempo sin pescado o tener que hacer algo que nunca izo compartir

Después de un rato le contesto

_**Esta bien, yo no tenia ganas de levantar al flojo de mi hermano para que me diera de comer asín que decidí venir aquí, ya esta ya te lo e dicho ahora te puedes largar – **le dijo irritado por la presencia de ella

**_Pues no, ya que te e seguido voy a sacar provecho – **le dijo la muy astuta **(**_** para ser un dragón vano es muy astuta)**_

_**_**_**QUE? - **gruño sorprendido por la astucia de la dragona

_**Lo que as oído o quieres que llame a los chicos –** dijo levantando la cabeza con orgullo por ella misma y por que tenia las cartas sobre la mesa

_**Esta bien, tu ganas, vamos que no quiero que nos pillen **

Y dicho esto los dos dragones empezaron a comer todo el pescado, al cabo de un rato por lo menos unas cincuenta canastas enormes estaban vaciás, pero antes que se despertaran todos se largaron

Después de unas cuantas horas el pueblo se despertó, Astrid fue a dar de comer a su dragona pero esta no quiso comer, ella se extraño y fue a su novio a preguntarle por que no comía cuando llego Hipo le dijo que tampoco Chimuelo quería y en ese momento el vikingo que vigila el almacén de comida noto que había un escaso de pescado y fue corriendo al jefe

_ESTOICO LAS PROVICIONES DE PECES HAN DESAPARECIDO¡ - grito cuando llego a la casa del jefe

Al oir esto el jefe salio de la casa sorprendido y dijo _Que dices?, no puede ser, como han desaparecido?

_Estoico no lo se, lo que se es que cuando llegue no había pescado y si había eran dos o tres nada mas – le dijo asustado

Hipo y Astrid que escucho esto pensaron que era demasiada coincidencia que Chimuelo y Tormentula no quisieran desayunar cuando a los cinco minutos dicen que han desaparecido las conservas de pescado

_Astrid piensas lo mismo que yo? - le pregunto sabiendo lo que pasaba

_Que chimuelo y Tormentula se comieron los peces? - le pregunto

_Si – Hipo y Astrid se miraron comprendiendo todo y que castigarían a sus dragones severamente por esto

El joven vikingo fue a buscar a su "amigo" y lo encontró durmiendo en la alfombra cerca del fuego de la salón de su casa

_Hola amigo de verdad no quieres desayunar? - le dijo sarcásticamente

Chimuelo levanto la cabeza del suelo, le miro y le negó con la cabeza

_Bueno no me extrañaría que no quieras cuando te has hinchado a comer el pescado almacenado con tu amiga Tormentula – le regaño

Chimuelo primero abrió los ojos como platos por que su hermano le había descubierto que se comió el pescado y le miro sorprendido

_Lo que me temía, no me queda otra vas a venir conmigo, Astrid y tu "amiga" para pescar o conseguir el pescado que tu y ella os habeis comido y como castigo no te voy a dar comida sino la vas a conseguir tu sólito pero tampoco la almacenada

Chimuelo le miro con una cara de dragón herido es decir cachorro apaleado llorando

_No me vengas con esa cara que esta vez no te sales con la tuya

Astrid fue un poco mas dura pero era lo mismo lo malo es que tendrá que ir a volar sola por que se va en otro dragón a volar y eso no le gusto nada a su dragona

Esa misma tarde fueron con red enorme para pescar uno o dos bancos de peces Hipo engancho una esquina en las patas delanteras de su "amigo" y Astrid la otra esquina en las patas de su nader y prendieron el vuelo, fueron a la zona de pesca mas cercana hicieron una bajada para meter toda la red en el agua y pescar todos los peces que pillaban, volaron al ras del agua hasta cuando Hipo dio la señal de levantar la red, al sacarla del agua tenían mas peces que por lo menos tenían unas setenta o ochenta canasta enormes de peces

_Crees que es suficiente? - le pregunto a ella

_Si, por lo menos hasta el invierno siguiente si estos dos "amigos nuestros" no se lo comen – le dijo lo ultimo mirando a Chimuelo y su dragona

En berk Estoico tenia mas problemas no tenían peces y la carne de ciervo, jabalí y oso fue escasa este año y eso era un gran problema

_Bocón, que vamos a hacer no hay comida suficiente– le dijo a su amigo de guerra

_Tranquilo Estoico, e ido al muelle y e visto que falta una red, encima no e visto ni a tu hijo ni a la chica hofferson, creo que han ido a conseguir – entonces Bocón mira al cielo y ve a su joven aprendiz y su novia en sus dragones con una red de pescado _Eso lo explica todo, mira Estoico creo que tu hijo nos a vuelto a salvar pero no el solo esa novia que tiene le acompaña

En esto Estoico mira al cielo y agradece a mil dioses que se han vuelto a salvar el día otra vez, cuando su hijo y su novia aterrizan el jefe les da las muchas gracias por todo y ellos le dicen quienes eran los culpables del problema, Estoico lo único que podía hacer era regañar los pero sus dueños le dijeron que ya se ocuparan de ellos asín que les dejo tranquilo, los dos dragones como sus dueños le dijo no le darían nada de comer

La pareja de enamorados fueron a un claro del bosque a tener un tiempo para ellos, el joven tenia un brazo por la cintura de ella y ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio, estuvieron sentados viendo las estrellas cuando el joven vio una estrella fugaz

_Astrid, mira es una estrella fugaz, rápido pide un deseo – le dijo

Ella izo lo que dijo y los cerro y pidió "_por favor que en un futuro no muy lejano que yo y mi novio Hipo podamos vivir juntos y estemos casados el uno con el otro"_

_Ya lo e pedido y tu? - le pregunto

_Ya me lo concedió – le dijo admirando la belleza de su novia bajo la luna y las estrella

_Así, cual fue? - le pregunto curiosa y el la miro a los ojos y dijo

_La chica mas hermosa y preciosa del mundo que se cayo del Valhala, que seguro que era la valquiria mas hermosa que tenia Odín y se me permite ser su novio – le dijo con el corazón en la mano y honestamente

_Ohhhh, mi Hipo tengo que confesarte que antes cuando tu estabas inconsciente vi una estrella fugaz y le pedí que sobrevivieras y yo consiga a la persona mas loca, valiente, insensato, tierno y modesto del mundo y esa persona eras tú mi Hipo el valiente – le dijo igual que él

_Eso es lo único y lo mas hermoso que me han dicho – y dicho esto le dio un beso apasionado con amor y promesas

Cuando dieron de cuenta que era muy tarde Hipo acompaño a su hermosa novia a su casa se dieron las buenas noches y el beso, el joven una vez sabido que ella estaba a salvo en casa se fue a casa a dormir

Una semana después Hipo se despertó con la brisa fresca y el sol al salir vio algo hermoso con tanta nieve que cayo toda la semana había una capa enorme de nieve y el sol luciendo por encima daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, ese día quedo con los chicos aunque preferia ir con su novia

Hipo llevaba una especie de chaquetón y una chaqueta grande de piel, guantes gruesos, pantalones verdes gruesos y un complemento de la pierna falsa que es una especie de raqueta de tenis para poder andar, los gemelos llevan casi lo mismo excepto que las camisas son de mangas largas y las chaquetas de piel, Patapez igual excepto que lleva una camisa de mangas larga marrón, Astrid una especie de chaquetón de mujer y Patán iba parecido a Hipo, los amigos iban por el bosque paseando, bromeando y hablando de lo que les paso en la semana hasta que alguien grito

_Guerra de bolas de nieve – grito Patan y una bola de nieve dio en la cara de Brutacio

_Hey amigo no empieces sin mi – le dijo

Patán se subió a una roca pero no tardo en caer por que Astrid lo tiro y cayo en un monto de nieve, ella vio caer a su novio y Brutacio estaba a punto de tirarle una bola pero fue bombardeado por dos costados un por su hermana y otro por su amiga

_HEY¡,eso no vale dos contra uno – dijo indignado

_Tampoco vale disparar a mi novio en mi guardia – le dijo disparando le otra bola

_AWWW , que bonito soldaditos del amor – dijeron los gemelos, todos se rieron menos Astrid y Hipo por que se sonrojaron por el comentario

Se estuvieron divirtiendo como si tuvieran otra vez cinco o siete años, crearon tres bandos el equipo de Hipo y Astrid, el equipo de los gemelos y el equipo de Patán y Patapez, las reglas eran sencillas el primer equipo en quedar en pie sera el ganador el equipo de los enamorados ganaron a equipo de Mocoso y Patapez, el entrenamiento del joven empezó a dar frutos por que es el que menos bolas recibió por que mejoro su puntería, reflejos, agilidad hasta con una pierna y rapidez, a su novia le entro el orgullo de lo bien que iban sus entrenamientos y aquí estaba la prueba, el ultimo equipo que quedo fue el los dos enamorados y ganaron el juego no termino hasta llegado el atardecer, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas menos la pareja que fue a dar un paseo ya te tenia un poco de tiempo

_Como te a gustado el día? - le pregunto a el

_Bien... - lo dijo con un tono de querer mas

_Pero que? - le pregunto para saber que le pasa

_Hubiera preferido estar contigo todo el dia a solas pero a estado bien y divertido el dia de todas manera – dijo con toda honestidad

_Que quiere un pequeño contratiempo, pero que mas da lo hemos disfrutado y eso es lo que importa – dijo y le dio un beso y el lo profundizo

Después de su tiempo privado su novio la acompaño se dieron las buenas noches y el beso, la madre de la chica lo vio todo y pensó "_awwww que ganas que mi pequeña se case con ese chico me cae bien y al menos yo era amiga de su madre, ella lo aceptaría, cuando llegara esa edad para que yo tenga un nieto o nieta, _cuando vio que se separaban y ella entraba se quito del medio

Cuando el la vio entrar se fue pero no se quitaba la sensación de que alguien le miraba se dio la vuelta y vio a la madre de su novia sonriendo y le dijo que gracias y adiós, el le devolvió el adiós y se fue a su casa a descansar había tenido un gran día

_**0000**_

_**Espero que aya compensado y estoy orgullosa de esta historia nunca cree una historia tan larga como la voy a escribir siempre historietas pequeñas pero no muchas pero me enorgullece saber que hay gente que le gusta algunas historias miás no me costo por que no se por que pero me entro la inspiración de nuevo y la hice en un santiamén pero la releí para que valiera la pena seguir leyéndola asín que no pienso abandonar por un cap que me salio mal pienso lucha, bueno hasta el prox. Cap un beso muy grande a todos lo que me leí**_


	4. entrenamiento de los nuevos y un tiempo

_**Lo siento por tardar mucho en seguir pero aquí viene, tengo que decir que es un honor para mi haber incluido a Ireth y Runa de yamilink, Stonya de **__**kiki-hyuga**__**, Bogwater y Kaia son de Cafcow y una obra miá que se va a llamar Black, no preguntéis me gusto por que sonaba duro, espero que haya valido la espera, una cosa mas posiblemente cambie la personalidad de los personajes nuevos, asín que ser buenos con este cap por que es la primera vez que incluyo personajes que no sean del libro o la peli asín que con un bizcocho aquí tenéis el fic**_

_**0000**_

_**entrenamiento de los nuevos y un tiempo privado**_

Era una mañana tranquila en berk, en la gran colina en la casa del jefe dormía un chico que tenia que despertarse por su buen "amigo" Chimuelo para ir a volar, Hipo como siempre se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza por que su "hermano" Chimuelo que le pedía primero a las buenas pero como no lo conseguía lo izo a las malas tirándolo de la cama de cabeza al suelo

_OHHHHH Chimuelo – Le dijo con voz cantarina _**( como en el corto del regalo del furia nocturna ) **_

Chimuelo le dio una sonrisa desdentada, el joven le dio de desayuno a su amigo una canasta de pescado y el también desayuno antes de ir a volar con el, cuando terminaron fueron en un vuelo corto por que tenían que entrenar a el nuevo pelotón de reclutar con los dragones, como tuvieron que cambiar de entrenar a matar al dragón a montar al dragón, cunado se reunió con el grupo de maestros que enseñaban a parte de el que estaba formado por Astrid Hofferson, Patán Mocoso, Patapez Ingerman y Brutilda y Brutacio Thorton, cuando llego les saludo y ellos le devolvieron el saludo

Fueron juntas a la zona de entrenamiento que cuando llegaron se encontraron con Kaia Papplefroff con su nader y Stonya Papplefroff con su cremallerus , Bogwater Ketilsson con su nader, Ireth Netherland con su furia nocturna Vespera _**(que fue raro encontrar otro furia nocturna femenina ), **_Runa Burlysson con su furia del viento Boreas _**( que es igual que Chimuelo siendo único) **_y por ultimo Black Davisson con un furia nocturna Tormenta _**(a parte de Chimuelo y Vespera también fue raro que lo encontrara) **_Hipo se presento ante los nuevos y los demás hicieron los mismo que el y ellos se presentaron

Kaia Papplefroff tiene 13 años, tiene el pelo color pelirrojo oscuro, ojos azul pálido, lleva una cinta para el pelo, lleva un pantalón de color azul pálido que pegan con sus ojos, una camisa larga que le llega hasta las rodillas, una correa que le agarra la camisa a la cintura,lleva también una chaqueta fina, tiene unas muñe-queras-brazalete que le llega hasta el codo, tiene el pelo muy largo que le llega hasta la cintura y al final como si fuera una cola, tiene unas botas vikingas, su hermana mayor es Stonya Papplefroff, tiene una personalidad tímida, orgullosa, vergonzosa y alegre, se preocupa por todos porque ella perdió a sus padres y solo tiene a su hermana para cuidar de ella pero también le gusta ser independiente, ella es delgada pero ágil y fuerte, su dragón es un nader verdoso que tiene una mancha amarilla en su ojo izquierdo, se llama congelador

Stonya Papplefroff tiene 14 años, tiene una hermana pequeña, tiene el mismo color de pelo que su hermana pero un poco mas claro, sus ojos son de color azul claro, su pelo en la parte posterior es corto pero por los lados es mas largo, es delgada pero es débil y torpe pero cuando se lo propone lo hace, tiene de vestimenta una camisa de color violeta, pantalón de color marrón, tiene unos brazaletes de piel, lleva de falda primero una cota de maya y después unas bandas _**(como el de los templarios), **_lleva una collar de una piedra rara que le izo sus padres cuando ella la encontró y es de color negro pero cambia con el estado de animo, lleva una banda en el pelo como Astrid, un cinturón y botas vikingas, tiene una personalidad tímida, prefiere estar sola por eso pasa todo el tiempo en la playa en la recolección de piedras, pero siempre lleva una sonrisa en su cara en cualquier situación, su dragón es un cremallerus a veces el la ayuda es de color azul marino y tiene una mancha con forma de coral en la espalda y se llama la cabeza izquierda Príncipe y a la otra Princesa

Bogwater Ketilsson tiene 15 años, su color de pelo es castaño oscuro, el de sus ojos azul hielo, el pelo le llega hasta la barbilla, el es delgado pero musculoso, viste con una túnica sin mangas de color azul verdoso, un pantalón de color azul oscuro, una chaqueta de piel como Hipo, unas muñe-queras-brazalete que le llegan hasta los codos, una correa con una bolsa, tiene un poco de barba, tiene una personalidad amable, no es agresivo como la mayoría de los vikingos, el usa el sarcasmo hasta cuando esta cabreado aunque no esta en contra de la lucha, su dragón es un nader de color azul tirando al verde, tiene unas manchas amarillas en las alas y la cola, lo llama Geezer

Ireth Netherland tiene 14 años, ella es delgada pero fuerte y ágil, tiene su pelo cogido igual que Kaia y rubia oscuro, en el pelo lleva unas gafas que fueron de su madre por culpa de un pesadilla monstruosa, sus ojos son de color verde hierba, lleva unos guantes negros con un brazalete en uno, una túnica de color negro con un cinturón para su bolsa de bombas que ella crea, lleva también un pantalón de color crema y unas botas vikingas negras, ella tiene una personalidad tímida, se asusta fácilmente, es curiosa, tuvo un trauma de pequeña y le teme a los pesadillas por que uno mato a su madre cuando ella era pequeña, ella tiene un furia nocturna llamado Vespera, tiene dos brazaletes en sus dos patas delanteras, una cicatriz en su pata delantera izquierda, en las punta de las orejas y la nariz tiene una mancha mucho mas negro que su color de piel con forma de estrella y una marca de la estrella polar en su pecho izquierdo

Runa Burlysson tiene 15 años, tiene el pelo rubio pálido, le llega hasta los hombros pero también se la ata en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son de color azul cielo, es delgado pero es robusto y fuerte como un herrero, lleva unas botas de piel, pantalón marrón, una camisa de color violeta, una chaqueta fina y unas muñe-queras-brazalete que también le llega a los codos de color marrón, tiene una personalidad valiente, fuerte, curiosa y orgullosa, si tiene que luchar por salvar la vida de los demás lo ara , tiene un dragón furia del viento que es blanco completo tiene muchos cuernos en la cabeza, esta recubierto de un pelaje de pelos blancos, su pecho esta recubierto de escamas, un cuerno en la barbilla, una garras afiladas y cola larga que termina con una forma de tridente que se llama Boreas

Black Davisson tiene 16 años, tiene el pelo negro noche y sus ojos son de color rojo, su pelo le llega hasta los hombros, es delgado pero es mas fuerte que los demás y ágil, lleva una camisa negra con un pantalón negro con botas de cuero marrones, un cinturón con un símbolo, un colla que tiene un metal con forma de dragón, tiene unas muñe-queras-brazalete, tiene una personalidad peleona, curiosa, valiente, insensata, orgulloso y fuerte, siempre que le retan no se hecha a atrás siempre da la cara y lucha hasta el ultimo aliento, el tiene un furia nocturna llamado Tormenta es mas negro que la misma oscuridad, lleva una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que va de arriba a abajo, tiene los ojos de color rojo también y es muy raro porque tiene la misma personalidad que su jinete, el chico vino de un sitio muy lejano para entrenar con dragones

Hipo le dijo que cogieran sus sillas de montar y que se las pusieran a sus dragones, pero primero había que ponérselo, Black no tuvo problema, ni tampoco Runa, Ireth o Kaia, pero Stonya y Bogwater tenia problemas no quería levantarse sus dragones y no le hacia caso a sus dueños, hasta que al final cedieron, cuando se los puso se reunieron con sus maestros para el siguiente paso, el despegue

_Bien, una vez puesto vuestras sillas vamos con el despegue, asín que prepararos, vamos, vamos, vamos – Le introdujo Hipo

En el despegue Vespera casi tira a su jinete en el despegue pero ella se agarro bien a la silla, Boreas por las prisas de volar tiro a su jinete al suelo, Príncipe y Princesa se peleaba y su dueña tenia que calmarlos, Geezer despego sin problemas, Congelador no tardo en reunirse en el cielo con sus amigos pero tuvo un problema su compañera estaba asustada asín que ella la calmo y despegaron y Tormenta como su nombre dice despego como si hubiera una tormenta allí mismo

_Muy bien para ser la primera de vuestras clases – Le felicito Astrid

_Stonya, recuerda que tu dragón hecha gas por una y por la otra fuego – Le recordó Patapez

_Lo se, maestro Patapez – Le dijo Stonya

_Bien, clase en cada una de vuestras sillas e puesto una carca je de flechas y un arco – Le dijo a sus alumnos

_La siguiente la voy a explicar yo, coger el arco y flechas, apuntar y disparar a los puntos que e puesto antes de venir – Le dijo Astrid

El grupo izo lo que dijo la maestra y apuntaron y dispararon, el equipo de Black y Tormenta consiguen poner en tres puntos en la diana con una flecha, igual que Runa y Kaia, pero Bogwater y Ireth con dos, Stonya con tres, Astrid les felicito para ser el primer día lo había hecho muy bien, la siguiente clase fue la de irrita y esquiva

_La siguiente me encargare yo... - Empezó a de decir Brutilda

_ Y yo, que contá de incordiar o insultar a... - Dijo Brutacio

_Tu rival y esquivar sus disparos – Termino de decir Brutilda

Los alumnos hicieron lo que le explicaron que hicieran y empezaron a insultarse y esquivar ataques de los demás, de milagro nadie resulto herido ya que había dos furia nocturna y como se dice que nunca fallan, algunos casi se caen de sus dragones por culpa de la rapidez de esquivar y la acrobacias que tenia que hacer, una vez terminado Hipo dio por finalizada la clase

_Volver a casa o seguir practicando con vuestros dragones aquí finaliza la clase de hoy – dijo y los alumnos se fueron

El grupo estuvieron hablando de lo bien que habían hecho los chicos las pruebas para ser su primer día, mientras que Hipo y Astrid se fueron a dar un paseo cogidos de la mano, mientras iban de camino a la cala para disfrutar de su tiempo a solas, cuando llegaron a la cala Hipo se sentó cerca de una roca pero dejo una distancia con la roca, Astrid aprovecho y se sentó en el espacio que había y abrazo a su novio, se lo acerco hasta que el tenia su espalda en el pecho de su novia y el entre las piernas de ella, entonces el saco un cuaderno que el llevaba siempre y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar

Mientras dibujaba Astrid vio lo que dibujaba, como movía la mano para hacer un simple boceto, la forma que tenia la cara cada vez que estaba concentrado en algo, cuando estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta que ella empezó a mover una mano por su pecho hasta que el se dio de cuenta con un escalofrió

_Hey, Astrid que haces? - Pregunto a su novia

_Solo que como estabas como si estuvieras en paz con el mundo y me entraron las ganas de acariciarte, es que no te gusta? - Le dijo

_No, no, es solo que era …. tan... suave ….. tus …..caricias qu...que ...me ...gustaron – Le dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose

_Eres tan lindo cuando tartamudeas y te sonrojas como un tomate que me gusta todo sobre ti – Le dijo acercando sus labios a su oreja y dijo en un susurro _Y también te amo con todo mi corazón – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla

_Te acuerdas cuando te dije que te quería? - Le pregunto

_Si, todavía me acuerdo, por que lo preguntas? – Le dijo curiosa

El se dio la vuelta y la miro a la cara y le dijo _Por que no solo te dije que te quería te amaba, tu eres mi vida, mi guiá en la vida, mi único amor, tu eres mi corazón, esto te lo digo con toda honestidad y con el corazón en la mano, aunque temo que un futuro no muy lejano te pueda perder y eso me mataría no... - Fue interrumpido por el dedo de Astrid que se lo puso en los labios para que se callara

_Ohhhhhhhh, Hipo, mi Hipo, yo también temo perderte en un futuro no muy lejano y si hubiera conocido a este hombre maravilloso delante de mi... - Dejo de hablar por que le dio un beso con todo su amor

Los dos se separaron un segundo reuniendo ojos bosque vivo con ojos azul océano vivo llenos de amor y se dieron otro beso pero este lo inicio el joven, el de el fue mucho mas suave que cualquiera que hubieran beso que habían tenido, Astrid empezó a sentir cosas raras en su bajo estomago como mariposas en el estomago pero que estaba en llamas, Hipo empezó con un beso lento y apasionado, después sintió algo húmedo pidiendo entrada que era la lengua de su novia que quería profundizarlo y el con mucho gusto la dejo, estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se separaron

Cuando se separaron pasaron un rato largo mirando el uno al otro hasta que Hipo sintió que le pegaron en el brazo izquierdo el se llevo la otra mano a frotarse su brazo herido hasta que alguien hablo

_Eso por pensar que me vas a perder o voy a romper contigo – Le dijo

_Pero... - Fue cortado por unos labios apretados a los suyos y cerro los ojos para disfrutar del momento

_Y eso por todo lo demás – Le dijo

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian, no mi corazón? - Le dijo con una sonrisa descarada

_Si, pero me has llamado tu corazón – Le dijo sorprendida

_Si, por que ya te lo dije antes tu eres mi corazón – le dijo con un tono romántico

_Pues, bueno a mi me gusta ser tu corazón y tu mi héroe por que me salvaste varias veces y esta es mi manera de agradecértelo – Le dijo esto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y cuando dijo lo ultimo le dio un gran beso de amor

Lo que no se dieron de cuenta que ya se había hecho de noche, Hipo que después de mirar al cielo vio que era de noche y le dijo a ella que seria mejor volver a casa antes de que le eche la bronca a los dos y los dos fueron de la cala al pueblo corriendo para llegar a tiempo, Hipo que siempre lleva a su novia a su casa y se despide de ella con un beso de buenas noches, una vez saber que ella esta bien en su casa se va a su casa

Cuando llega ve a su padre cerca del fuego con Chimuelo durmiendo en su alfombra favorita cerca del fuego también, Estoico ve entrar a su hijo y le saluda el le devuelve el saludo, come algo que sobro y le dice que se va a dormir, pero no antes de rascar le la oreja a su amigo mientras dormía y se fue a su habitación, el al instante se quedo dormido soñando su futuro o sueños

Lo que no sabían los dos es que no muy lejano tendrán problema en su relación

_**0000**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí viene este cap, acepto cualquier comentario, critica o lo que queráis y gracias por haber esperado mis grandes fanáticos a esta historia, espero ponerla a mas interesante cuando mas vamos avanzando hasta el prox cap y un enorme beso para todos**_


	5. una fiesta y ¿una pelea?

_**Hola de nuevo siento la tardanza pero me estaba comiendo demasiado el coco y estoy escribiendo otra pero es muy cursi, bueno a lo que vamos ente cap va haber acción con ¿? bueno eso descubrirlo vosotros leyendo pero espero que lo disfrutéis y damas y caballeros aquí viene el quinto cap ¡DIOS EL QUINTO¡ nunca e echo una tan larga, una cosa no se si existe solsticio de primavera porque lo busque pero no me salio solo el solsticio de invierno**_

_**0000**_

_**preparación de una fiesta y ¿una pelea?**_

_En una isla que se llama berk ya esta llegando el solsticio de primavera **(el comienzo de la primavera)** que da paso a los festejos de la cosecha. En ellas los vikingos hacen fiestas pero ese año seria algo menos inolvidable, aunque llevamos con los dragones dos años._

Esa misma mañana Hipo se despertó feliz por que se acercaba las fiesta de la cosecha y en esa se disfrutaba mucho, el aunque llevara ya dos años de relación con su novia Astrid Hofferson, por que sabia que cada uno era mejor al anterior y en esta fiesta se ofreció a decorar el gran salón para los festejos.

Cuando el desayuno con su padre y su "hermano" Chimuelo decidió ir a decir a su novia sus planes y reunir a la banda para planear también quien se ocupa de ciertas cosas, termino de desayunar y se fue a decirse lo

Cuando llego a la casa de su novia llamo a la puerta y quien le abrió fue la madre de su amada

_Hola Hipo, que puedo hacer por el novio de mi hijita? - Le saludo feliz de ver al chico

_Hola señora Hofferson, vengo a hablar con su hija, si no es tanta molestia? - Le dijo

_Anda pasa que no es tanta molestia y si buscas a Astrid esta en su habitación – Le dijo señalando las escaleras _ Anda sube seguro que se alegra de verte – Le dijo mientras le daba un empujón con su mano

Hipo subió por las escaleras, fue a la habitación de su novia, con las ganas que tenia de verla se olvido de llamar a la puerta y la encontró con su ropa interior, el salio y cerro la puerta , se puso como un tomate, dentro de la habitación Astrid tenia la cara roja como un tomate por la vergüenza que Hipo la haya visto con la ropa interior, cuando paso el shock ella se vistió rápido y le dijo a Hipo que entrara

El joven nervioso de entrar por lo ocurrido, entro muy despacio y con la cabeza inclinada, después de que el estuviera de pie delante de su amada recibió un puñetazo en el brazo

_Eso por entrar sin permiso – le dijo, aunque a ella no le importa que la vea sin ropa

_Lo se me lo merecía – le dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su mano bajado la cabeza

Ella le sonrió descaradamente y muy femenina, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el recibió un beso de pasión, cuando se separaron ella dijo

_Eso por todo lo demás – y le dio otro beso

El joven le sonrió sabiendo que pase lo que pase no lo abandonaría, después de un rato privado de ellos le dijo que se ofreció a decorar el salón para el solsticio de primavera, ella dijo que le ayudaría, también le dijo que necesitaría ayuda extra, el le dijo que la banda volvería a hacer otra fiesta ellos solos y asín fue

Al salir de su casa acompañado de su amado fueron a buscara a sus amigos, cuando lo encontraron en el salón pero como siempre los gemelos estaba en sus guerra de hermanos de toda la vida, los dos le saludaron y ellos le devolvieron el saludo

_Hey chicos, vamos a necesitar vuestra ayuda – le dijo Hipo

_En que? - le pregunto su primo

_En decorar el salón para la fiesta de la cosecha – le dijo Astrid

_¡¿QUE¡? - dijeron todos incluido los gemelos que pararon la pelea

_Vamos solo es una decoración – le dijo el joven

_Primo puedo hablar contigo en privado? - le dijo Patán

_Si, puedes – le dijo curioso

Patán y Hipo fueron a un sitio alejado de el grupo y este le dijo

_Si aceptas competir contra mi mañana te ayudaremos, mañana te diré las reglas en la playa – le dijo con un tono bajo para que los otros no le escucharan

_Esta bien , acepto el reto – le dijo

Fueron al grupo pero antes de ir y reunirse le dijo por ultimo _ No le digas nada a Astrid, entendido?

_Vale, no se lo diré – le dijo y volvieron al grupo

Al llegar Patán le dijo que van a ayudar con la decoración y ellos no quisieron pero el los chantajeo diciendo que le diría que ya que no ayudaron no irían a la fiesta y dicho esto fueron a preparar el salón

La pareja fue a preparar el sitio donde bailarían todos y ellos también, ella le dijo que se iba para casa a preparar todo para el día y el también acepto que debería prepararse para ese día

Al día siguiente Hipo preparo a Chimuelo para el reto contra su primo, el cogió su chaleco y la silla, al menos tenia ganas de ganarle en el reto que fuera y también le daría un escarmiento por que tuvo un problema con el por que no dejaba a su novia en paz, aunque ella le dijera que no se preocupara el tenia que hacer algo ella era de el y solo de el, en esto tenia que entendelo quiera o no quiera su primo

El se reunió con su primo en la playa cuando llego vio que el ya estaba preparado al llegar le saludo y empezó a decirle las reglas

_Primo, las reglas son simples, quien de una vuelta al pueblo y vuelva aquí antes que el otro gana – le dijo

_vale, pero a un premio no? – le pregunto sabiendo de el

_Si, hay uno, quien gane se queda con Astrid – le dijo

_¡¿QUE?¡, NI EN BROMA PONDRIA A ASTRID COMO UN PREMIO – le dijo enfadado

_Vale, entonces pienso que el gran Hipo no sabe defender lo que es suyo, no? - le dijo sabiendo que aceptaría

_Te voy a dar un escarmiento y ganare, are que te tragues tus palabras y si gano no volverás a molestar a mi Astrid, entendido? - le dijo cabreado

_Esta bien no la molestare si pierdo, pero si gano tendrás que renunciar a ella – le dijo Patán levantando su mano para aceptar el reto

_Esta bien, acepto – le dijo estrechado su mano con la suya

Los dos se subieron a sus dragones y empezaron la carrera, lo que no sabían ninguno es que Brutilda que estaba escondida y escucho todo se lo diría a su amiga para que dejara a Hipo y ella tuviera pista libre, _**(nota: a mi me gusta meter cizaña por eso e puesto a Brutilda como otro o otra que no quiere a nuestra pareja junta)**_ asín que ella echo a correr a la casa de su amiga, llamo a la puerta y la recibió Astrid

_Hey Brutilda, que haces por aquí? - le pregunto

_Tengo que hablar serio contigo – le dijo

_ Anda entra y cuéntamelo – le dijo y las dos se fueron a la habitación de la joven

_Astrid no te lo vas a creer, pero Hipo esta compitiendo contra Patán en una carrera en la playa... - no termino por que fue interrumpido por su amiga reírse

_Eso no es nada que tenga que creer – le dijo riéndose

_Pero no me dejaste terminar el premio eres tu – le dijo

_¡¿QUE¡? HIPO IZO QUE? QUE SOY UN PREMIO DE UNA ESTUPIDA CARRERA – dijo furiosa y echado chispa

_Tranquila, pero no te enfades conmigo sino con tu novio – fue lo ultimo que dijo por que Astrid cogió su hacha y se fue a por el

Mientras tanto con el joven domador de dragones que al llegar a la playa primero se desmonto de Chimuelo y se puso feliz que gano y eso significaba que dejaría para siempre a su novia, pero la gloria le duro poco por que llego ella y le tiro el hacha, menos mal que el joven mejoro en los reflejos o esa hacha lo hubiera matado, pero cayo al suelo duro

_Pero que demonios a sido … - fue cortado siendo cogido de la camisa y levantado a unos centímetros de su cara

Ella le miro con una mirado de dolor y ira intensa, al final le dijo

_Asín que para ti yo soy nada menos que un trofeo no? - le dijo diabólica-mente

_Pero … - no termino por que fue tirado al suelo, cuando se levanto recibió un guantazo en la cara

El la miro a la cara y se percato que estaba a punto de llorar

_Creí que eras mejor que eso – le dijo y se fue llorando a su casa, con el hacha olvidada en la arena

_Bueno mejor me voy a llevar su hacha a ella – le dijo su amiga y se fue con el hacha

Hipo con el corazón roto por que había perdido lo que mas quería y ella no lo quería por que le había echo daño, de camino a casa empezó a recordar las cosa que había pasado con ella y su momento vergonzoso de el día anterior y soltó una sonrisa triste y nostálgica, cuando llego a casa su padre le vio muy triste y le pregunto que el paso, el le dijo que Astrid se puso furiosa con el y se fue a su habitación a saber que izo mal cuando se dio cuenta pensó una manera de pedir perdón y pensó en la fiesta, espero hasta ese día

El día de la fiesta el iba vestido como su padre y Astrid con un vestido simple y blanco, el no podía de dejar de pensar en su Astrid, la vio varias veces y intento hablar pero ella se largo y le dio la espalda, estuvieron asín y recibiendo felicitaciones de los adultos pero no quitaba ojo de ella o pensamiento, ella se encontraba sola en unos de esos palos enormes y se apoyo, fue cuando el escucho la música y se le ocurrió en invitarla a bailar, el fue a ella y apoyo una mano a lado de la cabeza de su novia

El le dio una sonrisa y ella un ceja levantada y mirándolo como si fuera un idiota hasta que el hablo

_Te gustaría bailar conmigo? - le pregunto con una gran sonrisa

_Ni en broma – le dijo aun enfadada

El intento hacerla por lo menos que se ria para que se le pasara el enojo pero no funciono por que ella le ignoro hasta que el le pidió perdón

_Perdón lo que paso pero es que quería meterle en la cabeza que tu solamente tu eres mi novia y no de el y era un poco celoso cuando el se acercaba a ti – le dijo todo, ella le miro pensando si perdonarlo o no

_Hipo, te dije que no te preocuparas por el, pero una carrera? - le dijo levantando una ceja _Era pasarse de la raya, pero te perdono y no te pongas celoso por que tu has podido conseguir lo que el no pudo – le dijo

_Y que es eso que no pudo conseguir? - le pregunto por que no lo sabia

_Eres tan tonto, y lo que tu pudiste esa soy yo – dicho esto le dio un beso feroz lleno de hambre por que ya tuvo bastante tiempo sin el

El lo profundizo, una vez terminado el beso los dos jadeando se miraron el uno al otro perdiéndose en azul océano y verde bosque hasta que uno hablo

_Y, acepto tu propuesta de baile – le dijo y el sonrió enormemente por que había recuperado su novia

_Aun te acuerdas de lo que paso en tu habitación hace unos cuantos días – le dijo con una sonrisa picara

_Aun me acuerdo pero prefiero olvidalo fue vergonzoso, al menos tengo que bailar con mi novio que no deja de pensar en mi ni un momento – le dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios

Y asín los dos fueron a la pista de baile cogidos de la mano y empezaron a bailar, se divirtieron mucho y disfrutaron al máximo esa noche hasta que termino y como siempre su novio la acompañaba a su casa pero hubo un contratiempo y los dos fueron a la casa de Hipo y se fueron a dormir los juntos

Ellos lo que sabían es que pasaron su primera pero no tan gran problema en su relación, pero habría muchas mas pero diferentes

_**0000**_

_**Bueno aquí termino este cap me costo pero aquí lo tenéis espero que os guste, acepto cualquier critica, comentario lo que os guste y bueno una gran beso y hasta otra**_


	6. el final de la fiesta y un regalo

_**Siento a ver tardado tanto pero me entro un bloqueo de escritor pero aquí estoy de nuevo espero que sea entretenida y un poco romántica y una cosa en este cap pongo a Patán que no deja en paz a Astrid no me extrañaría nunca se puede confiar en el ¿no?**_

_**Si alguien quiere decirme lo que piensa de Patán que me lo diga en un comentario o un mensaje privado**_

_**0000**_

_****_El final de la fiesta y un regalo

Ya era mas de la medianoche cuando Astrid se empezó a cansar, Hipo por lo buen caballero que es, la llevo a casa de ella

_Hipo me podría quedar esta noche en tu casa? - Le dijo y el se puso rojo pero a gracias que era de noche no lo veía

_No, no ….. creo que sea bueno – Le dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

_Por lo menos esta noche, nadie se va a enterar – Le dijo con un tono seductor

_Que nadie se va a enterar? Eso menos mi padre – Le dijo con sarcasmo

_Menos que tu padre se emborrachar tanto que se queda dormido allí y no viene a tu casa hasta la tarde o después que me haya ido – Le dijo con toda la razón

_Vale, te puedes quedar – Le dijo temeroso de lo que pasara pero a la vez alegre de que la tenia durmiendo bajo su mismo techo

Ella alegre que la dejaba se apoyo mas en el y el se puso vergonzoso, al llegar a su casa el le abrió la puerta y ella entro, Astrid se dejo caer en el sofá cansada de toda la fiesta

_Bueno sera mejor irse a dormir, pero donde vas a dormir tu? - Le pregunto a ella ya sabiendo la respuesta

_Bueno no te importaría que por esta noche pudiera dormir contigo, para compensar el tiempo perdido cuando me cabree contigo – Le dijo poniéndose roja y gracias al fuego que encedio en la chimenea le vio el rostro

_Bue...no …. no creo que sea ….. bueno ….dormir los ….dos …. juntos – Le dijo tartamudeando y ella le dedico una sonrisa por lo tierno que es

_Tonterías, sera si es solo una noche, anda hazlo por mi – Le dijo dándole un cara tierna y le dio un beso

Al termina el beso Hipo acepto y los dos se fueron a la habitación de su novio, el como se podía cambiar y ella no el le presto un pijama para ella aunque sea suyo, el se fue de la habitación para que se cambiara y pensó en lo bueno, tierno que es y como consiguió un novio asín

Cuando se cambio llamo a su novio para que entrara, el al entrar le dijo si podía darse la vuelta para que el se cambie por que se olvido de coger la ropa y cambiarse en el pasillo, ella se rió y le dio un beso y el pijama, le dijo que esta bien y no sea tan olvido

El se cambio y le dijo que era bien que se diera la vuelta, pero como su pijama era estar en pantalones ella al darse la vuelta se sorprendió y le dio una mirada picara, el estaba vergonzoso pero se lo debía por que el la vio en ropa interior

_Anda vamos a dormir que tengo sueño – Le dijo mientras bostezaba y el encantado también acepto

El se acostó pero la chica tenia otros planes y ella acostó su cabeza y su torso en el pecho de su novio y lo demás en la cama, ella se durmió mas rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el le sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo al oído como pudo "te amo" , ella en su sueño se movió y sonrió, el feliz cerro los ojos y se durmió junto a su hermosa novia

0000

Pasaron unos días pero esos días Hipo estaba muy distante a su novia, ella se mosqueo y pensó que necesitaba su espacio y que por lo menos este todo el día de su cumpleaños con ella, Hipo esos día busco escamas de nader y creando bocetos del regalo para el cumple de su novia, se pasaba horas y horas y casi un día trabajo hasta el día siguiente quería que fuera perfecto para ella, en esos días Hipo empezó a creerle la barba y sabia que se iba poco a poco a convertir en un hombre, el pobre por culpa del tiempo se tuvo que llevar el día del cumple de su novia y hasta la noche no termino

En la fragua el joven vikingo hacia algunos otros bocetos de la nueva banda del pelo para su novia hasta que escucho golpes del caso donde calentó las escalas ya cortadas para darle forma, el joven lo cogió con un paño para no quemarse pero ya se corto y quemo asín que saco las escalas y empezó a darle forma, Chimuelo curioso se acerco y vio como trabajaba su hermano, bien sabido como terminara se fue a dormir, Hipo termino de darle forma, como ya tenia el cuero donde iba las escalas las incrusto en la banda que tenia ya adornada, le puso los últimos detalles que eran para que se la pueda atar y

_Ya esta termine¡ - Dijo demasiado fuerte que despertó a su amigo

_Lo siento amigo, pero lo termine a tiempo – Le dijo mientras se lo enseñaba y el lo olía

_Esta echo con escamas de nader y decorado con un cuero resistente a todo … - Le dice a su amigo

_**Nader? - **Lo pregunta en dragonesca Chimuelo

_... Y que las escamas están muertas

_**PUAH¡ ESCAMAS MUERTAS¡ -** Lo dice en dragonesca

Chimuelo pone una cara de asco, sacando la lengua y acercando su pata a la boca que si fuera a vomitar mientras Hipo dice que tiene que tomar un baño mientras se estira de su trabajo

_Cuando termine de darme un baño se lo regalare – Dice mientras deja la banda en la mesa y debajo esta un caldero con piedras al rojo vivo y va resbalándose y cae a medias

Hipo cuando vuelve de su baño se da cuenta que Chimuelo no esta y se a cambiado a una camisa de color rojo, chaqueta de color negro y un pantalón del mismo color que los otros

_Hey Chimuelo donde estas …. - Es interrumpido por que se da cuenta que la banda que le costo mucho ahora esta en el caldero

_NOO¡ POR ODIN¡ - Maldice y va corriendo a por la banda y la saca

Hipo corre a mojarla para que no se queme del todo, cuando la saca se da de cuenta que no sirve de nada asín que golpea la pared con la mano y se hace daño, el se cura la mano y tiene una idea, la corta y la convierte en un brazalete pero no es tan igual que como le hubiera gusta como la banda y piensa que no puede regalarle algo asín a su novia y se va al lago

No muy lejos en la casa de Astrid sus amigos y familiares le a echo una fiesta pero ella sigue esperando sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana a la llegada de su novio, ella llevaba la misma falda pero que no tenia puás, ella no lleva sus hombreras, lleva una chaqueta azul y una camisa marrón

Mientras que Patán cuenta de una historia de como se partió la nariz y se hace el chulo y interesante, Brutacio se ríe de el y lo tonto que es, nadie había notado que Astrid se había ido hasta que Patán le pregunto si de verdad debería seguir con su primo y el cogió su casco y lo tiro al suelo diciendo mierda y otras picardearías, por una vez Brutacio dijo algo con sentido

_Hey tío, creo que has perdido la batalla por Astrid por que ella todo lo que intentes ella va a querer a Hipo – Le dijo sentándose en el sofá

Mientras con Astrid que ella cogió el camino al lago a buscar a su novio, cabreada con el y preguntarle porque se portaba asín empezó a pensar en la manera de sacarle las cosas hasta que lo encontró sentado en una roca muy grande

_Así que has estado aquí – Le dijo cruzándose de brazo y acercándose, Hipo giro para mirar quien era y se giro rápido

_No me importa lo que haga la gente pero tu me preocupas y has estado muy distante a mi a tu novia – Le dijo detrás suya

_Perdón – Le dijo

Astrid le siguió mirando cabreada asín que se subió y se sentó a su lado y le golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza

AUCH¡ - Se quejo

_Hey, a que a venido eso?

_Por fin te decides a hablar, o necesito pegarte mas para que hables – Le dijo amenazándole con el puño listo para otra ronda

_Hey, no necesitas pegar hablare – Le dijo asustado

_Lo siento haber estado ausente y distante a ti... lo siento... por haberte preocupado – Le dijo rascándose el cuello

_Mira, yo no quiero saber dónde ha estado o lo que están haciendo. Sólo quiero saber de ti que nunca volverá a suceder – Le dijo aburrida de que no puede estar cinco minutos sin antes perdonarle

_Pero podías haber venido a mi cumpleaños por lo menos – Le dijo recordando que no vino

_Lo siento por no ir y que nunca volverá a pasar pero... te tenia un regalo muy especial – Le dijo triste

_Me tenia un … que? - Le dijo sorprendiéndose

_Si exactamente, me volví loco la otra semana en busca de algo para regalarte hoy en día – Le dijo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza

_Por que tu no eres una ordinaria chica de pueblo tu …. tu eres Astrid mi novia …..– Le dijo

_Hipo – Le dijo sacando un gran suspiro y no creyéndose lo que decía el, poniendo la mano en frente y cerrando los ojos

_...Y finalmente conseguí una solución para el problema y aquí lo tienes – Dijo sacando la pulsera y dándoselo a ella

Ella se quedo sin habla, sin aliento por lo que veía un brazalete hermoso incrustado en el eran escamas de nader y una hermosa decoración

_Lo hice para ti, pero como yo soy Hipo un completo desastre, defraude y tu te mereces algo mejor que yo, no estar con alguien como yo todos los días – Le dijo todo tapándose la cara con la mano

_QUE? - Le dijo sorprendida

_Tu ….. eres perfecta... eres valiente... eres mejor en todo...y eres... hermosa... lo que yo no. Tu eres un verdadero vikingo de berk – Le dijo poniéndola como un tomate y el como no se atrevía a mirarla

_Yo solo soy una cero a la izquierda …. - No termino por que fue interrumpido por Astrid

_No …. - Dijo y lo abrazo por la espalda

_Hipo vale que no seas como yo en algunas cosas pero no soy perfecta si tu no estas conmigo – Le dijo apoyándose en el y cerrando los ojos

_En realidad Astrid no sabia que tuvieras piedad por mi – Le dijo rascándose la cabeza

_Que tengo piedad? En serio – Dijo volviendo a cabrearse

_Hipo este brazalete es hermoso y es el mejor regalo que e recibido hoy – Le dijo con sinceridad

_Pero... - No pudo terminar

_Hipo mirame – El la miro y noto que estaba colorada _ en serio y te amo – Fue lo ultimo que dijo por que le dio un beso apasionado y el encantado también siguió, siguieron y lo profundizaron y pasaron un rato bajo la luna llena que alumbraba el lago y a la pareja de enamorados

_**0000**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí viene este cap espero que os haya gustado y gracias a todos lo que leáis este fic me ayuda que esta debe seguir a delante y como siempre comenten, sugerencias , critique lo que queráis y hasta el prox. Cap. un beso para todos **_


	7. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECORDAR FACEBOOK :<em> Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado<strong>


End file.
